


Morning, Sunshine

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: A little naughty at the end, Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, SouRinFest, Sourinsummerfest, Sunshine - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is warm and comforting.  Just like sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I feel like I've totally slacked on writing for the SouRin Summer Fest!  
> One fic a week should have been easy, but I was off writing other things. I'm sorry!!
> 
> This one is short, but super fluffy and nauseatingly sweet :D (and a little naughty at the end)  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Rin jolted awake, gasping for breath, drenched in a cold sweat.  The sheets clung to his damp limbs and he immediately pushed them off with one hand, placing the other over his racing heart.  He tried to calm his breathing, afraid he might wake the man beside him.  But, after he was finally able to take a full breath, he glanced over and saw that the brunet was still dead to the world.

Sousuke slept like a rock.

After a few more steady breaths, Rin let his eyes slip closed and his head fall back onto the pillow.  He stared up at the ceiling, unsure what woke him, but nerves still on edge.  He must have had a nightmare, but he didn’t remember any of it, just the fear that gripped his heart.

He pushed sweat dampened bangs from his forehead and looked over at Sousuke.

“Sleeping like a baby…” Rin muttered and shook his head.

The other man was sprawled out on the bed, one arm stuffed under his pillow, the other draped over Rin’s hips.  He was on his stomach, the sheets barely covering his lower half, the outline of his pert bottom clearly visible through the thin fabric.  Half of his face was buried in his pillow, his dark brown hair fanned out, starkly contrasting with the white linen.

Sunlight filtered through their window, broken into thick bars by the blinds, painting fat stripes across Sousuke’s tanned back and drenching his skin in its golden color.

Rin smiled to himself.  It suited Sousuke, the glow of the rising sun.  Warm.  Comforting.  Constant.

The sun would always come up.  And Sousuke would always be there for him.

He didn’t remember his nightmare and, even if he had, one look at the man beside him and all his worries would be gone in an instant.  Evaporated like a drop of water on a hot sidewalk in summer, heated by sunshine.

Rin poked Sousuke’s back, earning him a muffled snort into the pillow.  He snickered and poked him again, harder this time.  One cerulean eye opened, gazing up at him blearily before the other man turned his head to look at him properly.

“Wassit, Rin?” he asked groggily, voice deep and raspy from sleep.

“I had a dream,” Rin said, turning onto his side and feeling the arm around his waist pull him closer.

“Oh?” Sousuke closed his eyes again, his thumb brushing over Rin’s naked flesh in a soothing fashion.  “What about?”

“I don’t remember.”

Sousuke hummed in response, his movements slowing.  Finally, he removed his hand from Rin’s side, pulling it out from under the covers and giving a stretch.  His shoulder gave a satisfying crack and he flopped onto his back.

Rin chuckled as he reached a hand forward and traced the sheet marks on the side of the brunet’s face.

The light coming in through their window was brighter now, illuminating Sousuke’s entire form, making him look like some sort of golden god – not something Rin would say aloud, of course.  Instead, the redhead scooched closer. Throwing an arm and a leg over the other man, he rested his head on his broad chest.  He couldn’t help but smile as he listened to the steady rhythm of Sousuke's heartbeat.

Rin had almost let himself be lulled back to sleep, when Sousuke suddenly rolled onto his side, engulfing him in a tight hug and burying his nose in his hair.

“Awake now?” Rin asked with a laugh muffled against the other’s chest.

“Mhm,” Sousuke replied, lowering one of his hands to grip the redhead’s backside.  Then the brunet pulled back, his brow furrowed. “What do you mean, ‘now’?”

“Sousuke.” Rin gave him a look. “We had a conversation.”

“Did we?” he asked, his other hand moving to join the first, pressing Rin’s body closer to his and earning a breathless chuckle.

“We did.”

“Don’t remember.”

“You were half-asleep.” Rin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stay mad.  Not with the way his boyfriend’s large hands felt cupping him or the way something else - also now very much awake - was pressing against his thigh.

“Well, I’m wide awake now.” Sousuke pulled back, cerulean eyes playful.  “Good morning,” he teased, flashing him a smile.  The smile that always made Rin melt.  It was warm and comforting.  Like the light streaming into their bedroom.

Rin brought a hand up, lovingly caressing Sousuke’s jaw before brushing the pads of his fingers against his lips.

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, every time I hear You're My Best Friend by Queen, I think of Sousuke and Rin.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I've been with you such a long time_  
>  _You're my sunshine_  
>  _And I want you to know that my feelings are true_  
>  _I really love you_  
>  _You're my best friend_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just. Yes.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
